Samhain
by Shakespeare's Lady
Summary: The festival of Samhain needs a sacrifice. Ichabbie.


**A/N:** With Halloween approaching, I thought this was appropriate.

* * *

The time was nigh. Everything was in order. The evening was cool, the coven was ready. They all looked to Katrina Crane as she descended the stairs.

"Welcome everyone," she said. "I am so glad you are here. We will start this festival and of course, we will then see omens of the future. We have a wonderful sacrifice to him. Let the festival of Samhain commence!"

The coven cheered and then began chanting. She walked over to the sacrifice, tied up on the pole waiting to be burned. The sacrifice's head raised slightly. She had blood coming out of her nose and her left eye was swollen. Katrina knew she would put up a fight when they tried to capture her. She had told the coven to do whatever it took to bring her for the sacrifice.

Everything but kill her.

It would not do to have the sacrifice perish before the ritual began. Walking closer to Abbie Mills, Katrina tilted her head. She was breathing heavily and struggling against the ropes.

"Those ropes are tied with dark magic, Miss Mills. You won't be going anywhere anytime soon."

She looked at the witch. "Why, Katrina?"

She smirked. "Well, we need a sacrifice to Samhain. I figured you were the best choice. You're strong, independent and beautiful. He will like that. More importantly, you were chosen because you stole my husband."

Abbie Mills shook her head. "I did no such thing."

Katrina waved her hand and made Abbie mute. She was tired of listening to her. She hated Abigail Mills for some time; ever since she had been freed from purgatory. It was obvious to everyone in Sleepy Hollow that Ichabod Crane's heart had been turned against her. Where he once adored Katrina, he had now soured. Back in 1781, she had been able to completely charm him and fool him into believing that she was just his loving wife. She hid from him that she was a powerful witch. She had cast a spell on him when he died that he would return when Moloch was ready to strike to bring destruction to the world. She knew that there was another Witness that he would meet and would fight the apocalypse with. After all, it was foretold in the prophecy.

What she didn't know, and what the prophecy did not tell, was that the other Witness was Abigail Mills; a beautiful police lieutenant. Katrina also didn't know that Ichabod would fall in love with said lieutenant.

It made sense, really. They were both Witnesses. In order to maintain their bond, they would have to tie to each other in every way. Not just as friends and partners, but also as lovers. Although Katrina was convinced they had not made it to that step yet, she could tell by the way her husband acted around Miss Mills that his heart was hers. He was always asking Abbie's opinion on things, even when it was Katrina's expertise. Most of his down time he did not spend with her, his own wife, preferring to spend it with Abigail and sometimes her sister.

Katrina also saw the looks he gave Miss Mills. The longing in his eyes. He would never act on his desires because he was an honorable man, but Katrina didn't want "honorable." She wanted her loving, adoring husband back. Not the man who returned to her out of a sense of duty but secretly yearned for the petite lieutenant. Even when he slept. Katrina had lost count of how many times she heard Ichabod cry out or even moan Abbie's name.

And that made Katrina incredibly jealous.

 _Ungrateful bastard. I saved his life. I was the one who brought him back so he would be able to do his job as a Witness. It is because of ME that the two of them met. And how does he repay me? By treating me like I am dirt and falling head-over-heels for this other woman. A woman who, in my time, would not be worthy of his affections._

Katrina had devised a plan with her coven. For the upcoming Samhain ritual, they would need a sacrifice. Of course, she immediately thought of Abigail Mills. She thought if she could give her to Samhain, then Ichabod would be so consumed with grief and regret that he would return to Katrina. And Katrina would once again win his affection.

The witch smiled at Abbie. She turned and took the torch lying on the ground. Walking over to the bonfire, she stuck it in and watched the torch light up. Then she walked back to where Miss Mills was. Abbie began struggling hard against her bindings. It was no use, but she'd be damned if she didn't go down without a fight.

"Any last words, Miss Mills?"

Abbie tried to speak, but nothing came out. Katrina waved her hand again and gave Abbie her voice back.

"I am a Witness. If this is my fate, so be it. I am doing what needs to be done to save mankind."

Katrina rolled her eyes. That was _exactly_ what she expected her to say. Abigail Mills couldn't be selfish for one moment. She couldn't make her last words about her. No, she had to "protect mankind."

 _I will be SO glad when she's dead._

"Katrina!"

Ichabod ran into the circle, his eyes widening with panic as he saw the pile starting to light up. He looked up and saw beautiful lieutenant. His jaw dropped when he saw Abigail's condition. The bloody nose and swollen eye sent a jolt of hatred through him. His blue eyes met her brown ones. They were wide and scared. Yet also, resolved. And that infuriated him.

He was not about to lose her.

Ichabod realized after Katrina was freed from purgatory that their relationship was different. They were no longer husband and wife. He cared for Katrina, of course, but after learning that she had lied to him multiple times, he couldn't forgive her. He laid beside her night after night, thinking about someone else. Someone who had always been there for him. Someone petite with beautiful brown eyes, silky brown skin and a heart of gold.

Abbie.

He realized that he was in love in her and that he had been since the moment he met her. She was unlike anyone he had ever known. Of course, she was from a different time. That helped. He loved how independent and headstrong she was. He loved that she was free to be whatever she wanted to be. And he loved how she believed in him.

He believed in her too. That is one reason why he fell in love with her, combined with everything else. She was perfect to him. She was his soulmate.

Ichabod had planned on breaking the news to Katrina that he had moved on. He wanted her to find a life of her own in this century. She could be whoever she wanted to be and do whatever she wanted to do. But he didn't realize that Katrina hated his lieutenant. Or had figured out that his heart was already ensconced to another.

Waking up this morning and finding Abbie gone sent him into a panic.

Finding out Katrina was going to sacrifice Abbie to Samhain sent him into a rage.

He stood his ground, looking Katrina squarely in the eyes. "Katrina, don't do this."

She just laughed.

"I have to Ichabod. She stands in our way."

He shook his head. "No, Katrina. _You_ stand in our way. You could have been open and honest with me from the beginning. Instead, you chose to lie and deceive me. You cannot possibly think that killing Miss Mills will have me return to you, especially knowing she died at your hands."

Katrina paused and stared at him. _How did he figure it out?_

"Too late, Ichabod. Samhain _must_ have his sacrifice. Without it, we are _all_ doomed. You can watch your precious lieutenant burn or you can watch humanity burn. I should think that as a Witness, your duty would be to humanity over your heart."

Ichabod growled.

He turned and noticed the flames were slowly creeping their way towards Abbie. He had to act, and fast.

Grabbing Katrina, he pulled her to him and yanked the cloak off of her. He turned and threw it on the pile. As he began putting it out, Katrina screamed and the others of the coven began to close in on him. One got his hands on Ichabod's shoulders.

Shots rang out.

As Ichabod shrugged off the man and ran to the nearby well, Jenny jumped down from her perch. She aimed her gun at Katrina's chest.

"Make one more move and the witch gets it!"

Everyone froze.

Ichabod threw the water on the pile. The fire was dying. Abbie looked up at him. He stepped over the ashes and ran to his lieutenant. Grabbing his knife, he began to cut through the rope. The dark magic had weakened as soon as he had appeared.

Katrina looked at her husband. She felt her jealousy rising. He took such care with Abbie. She had seen the way he looked at her as he wrapped his arm around her to bring her from the pile. Saw how he gently examined Abbie's nose and lightly touched the corner of her left eye, whispering softly. Abbie rubbed her wrists to regain circulation and Ichabod held her close, determined to not let her out of his sight. When he pressed his lips to the side of her temple, Katrina had had enough.

"Ichabod," Katrina said.

He looked at her.

"You would not have Miss Jenny shoot me, would you? Your wife. The mother of your son. The one who saved you and brought you to this time."

Ichabod snarled at Katrina. "Yes, my wife who has lied to me. Disregarded my feelings and betrayed my trust. My wife who would sacrifice my fellow Witness because she was jealous. At this point, Katrina, you are no longer my concern."

Jenny lowered the gun. She couldn't believe Ichabod was actually doing this. Something he should have done long ago.

 _Way to go, Ichy!_

Katrina's eyes filled with tears. "You don't mean that."

Ichabod wrapped his arm tighter around Abbie. She looked at Jenny and Jenny nodded. Abbie knew her sister had her gun and was waiting for the right moment to hand it to her.

"I assure you, Katrina. I mean every word. We are no longer bound my marriage. My heart has found another."

Before Abbie or Jenny could process what they heard, Katrina struck. She ran towards Abbie with all intents to attack. Ichabod pushed Abbie out of the way as Jenny tossed the gun to her sister. The rest of the coven advanced towards the Witnesses.

Jenny and Abbie wasted no time taking several of them down. They blew up in puffs of smoke. Abbie wanted to check on Ichabod. She turned and saw the two of them on the ground.

Ichabod held Katrina down and pushed his weight against her. "Katrina, stop this. You have to let go."

Katrina kneed Ichabod and he released his hold on her. She sat up. "Never! If killing Miss Mills won't make you return to me, then a spell will."

Katrina stood up and began to wave her hands. Abbie and Jenny both aimed their guns at her.

"On my mark," Abbie said.

Ichabod tackled Katrina to the ground again, knocking the wind out of her. Jenny and Abbie started to approach, guns aimed at the redhead.

Suddenly, Katrina screeched and stilled. She began turning to ash. The sisters looked at each other and then looked at Ichabod.

He raised up, showing the knife covered in blood. His eyes were dark, cold. He threw the dagger to the ground and rose to his feet.

Abbie stared at him. He stood, unmoving, watching as the ashes blew away. The dagger melted into the ground. Any remaining coven members burst into ash and were gone.

Abbie approached Ichabod and placed a hand on his arm. He turned to her, his eyes once again blue and filled with love.

"Abbie," he said softly. He pulled her to him and gently stroked her cheek. "I was so worried that I wouldn't be on time."

Abbie squeezed him back. "But you were."

He shook his head. "All of this because Katrina was jealous of you. Because I fell in love with you."

Abbie stilled.

 _What?_

Jenny watched them, smiling. She had known for quite some time that the two Witnesses were in love with one another. They were incredibly dense when it came to realizing each other's feelings. She was glad to see someone finally acknowledged it.

He pulled Abbie impossibly closer. "I hope I haven't frightened you, Abbie." He knew all too well about her walls.

"More like surprised."

Ichabod nodded. "Then, allow me to surprise you again."

He leaned in and kissed Abbie gently yet firmly. She kissed him back, admitting her feelings for him in that kiss. Jenny looked away, still smiling. She began to walk back to the van. She wanted them to have their moment.

The kiss grew in intensity. Ichabod's right hand moved to the back of her neck while his left one splayed on her back. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

A thought struck him that he probably should not be kissing Abbie at the same place where his wife just died. But honestly, he didn't care. At all.

After pausing for air, he kissed Abbie again. He was happy to have his lieutenant alive and safe. And in his arms. He vowed that he would make himself worthy of her. Kissing her a third time, his tongue asked for permission to enter her mouth which she quickly granted. He was willing to accept passing out as the alternative to stopping this.

When Abbie pulled back slightly, he grudgingly relented.

Resting his forehead against hers, Ichabod sighed.

"We should get back to Miss Jenny."

Abbie nodded. "Thank you for saving me."

Ichabod pulled back slightly. "Of course. I'll always come for you. Remember, I love you."

"I love you too."

Smiling like a fool, Ichabod folded her into a hug. They turned and walked away from this place of death; the place where Katrina met her end.

At the van, he lifted Abbie's hand and kissed it gently before climbing in. She walked to the driver's side and started the engine.

"This is probably the wrong time to say it," Jenny piped up, "but Happy Halloween."

Ichabod and Abbie looked at one another. "Happy Halloween," they said in unison. Abbie shifted the van in gear and the trio drove off.

The last remnant of the coven's ashes blew away silently. The festival of Samhain had its sacrifice.

* * *

 **A/N:** I am still working on Soul Mates, even though I'm currently at a block. I do have some one-shots that I am going to post after the great Ichabbieness that we had last week. Hope you enjoy!


End file.
